A turtle and wolves FunDay
by Nehamee
Summary: This is a little random in some places but i was bored so i came up with thiss in my imagation the story is better than the summary please read and review OC - Katie the mutant Wolf One Shot


**I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles only my OC Katie  
Please read and review now onto the story. Oh and Katie is my own OC that I use in all of my stories almost and she is a mutant wolf with wings and Dragon horns and she is the oldest and is 17 years old**

Mikey was bored, More bored than usual , he had read all his comics, nothing was on TV and he was out of wise crack comments.

He looked around at his brothers and only sister.

Leo was watching Space heroes

Raph was feeding spike his pet turtle

Donnie was Flirting with April

And Katie was having a Nap her wings draped over her like a feathery blanket.

"I AM SO BORED!" Mikey suddenly shouted making Leo jump, Raph yelled in surprise, Donnie and April just looked over at Mikey in a shocked manner and Katie just jumped and yelled the most random thing ever!

"WHO LET THE TURTLES OUT!" Katie yelled jumping from her Napping Place

Everyone just stared at the white wolf.

"Umm ok anyway Mikey you better have a good reason to Wake me from my Nap." Katie stared the younger teenager down.

"I was bored so I thought we could do something." He answered

" Well Space heroes have finished so why not I mean there not much else to do till Night anyway." Leo got up and walked over to Mikey followed by Katie , April , Donnie and Raph.

"So what's in mind?" Raph asked gruffly.

"How about a burping competition boys Vs girls ?" Mikey asked smiling

"Yeah I guess that ok for now." Raph smirked at the girls who were Glaring at them

"what Girls scared of being beaten?" He asked

"Nope just a shame of the small competition really." Katie just crossed her furry arms and swished her long soft tail and smirked showing the long white fangs

" surrre now which one you is going against one of us turtles?" Mikey jumped up and down happily at something to do.

April and Katie had a silent conversation and Katie Stepped forward.

Raph went forward as well

"RAPH DON'T LET US DOWN!" Donnie yelled from the sideline.

"Nothing to get us started?" Raph questioned

"Nope , Are you scared now?" Katie grinned and so did April.

Leo told Raph to go first Raph got ready and breathed in and let out a tiny burp...

Katie Laughed Cruelly and let out the biggest belch Raph had ever heard and it went for 7 seconds.

"Ok that was awesome." Mikey laughed

"Now what?" April Grinned

" Truth or Dare that is legendary !" Katie Exclaimed

They sat down in a circle and decided to take in turns and have at least a go each before stopping

Katie went first because she won rock paper scissors!

"Ok Raph Truth or dare?" She asked her victim.

"DARE!" He was the tough guy so he was not going chicken out on something like this.

"Ummm Skip around the lair singing I am little pixie." Raph was shocked while everyone laughed

"WHAT!"

"Go on , or are you scared?" she smirked

"Fine" He grumbled and got up then started skipping around their home singing at the top of his voice as high as he can.

" I am a little pixie lalalala."

A hour later they had each had a go

Leo did a dare which was to sing i am Barbie girl on Aprils Go

Katie did a Dare which was to do belly dancing from Raph

Donnie did truth from Mikey which was to admit that he has a crush on April

Mikey did a Dare which was to sing because the night by Cascada by Donnie

There was just one Turn left and that was Leo

"Ok Katie Truth or Dare ?" He asked

"Dare all the way!" She exclaimed

"Ok I dare you to sing fearless by Taylor Swift!"

"Err sure."

There's something' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.

Oh yeah  
Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh-oh  
Oh yeah

"Wow oh winged one you know how to sing! Even if you are a over sized dog with wings and a giant Lizard horns" Raph smirked

"You do know I am going to have to kill you for calling a over sized dog." She growled and chased him around the lair on all fours with Mikey Cheering her on.

"Some things never change around here." Leo sighed and went to read in his room

**Well how is it?**

**I am thinking of doing a story on their daily life but I don't know yet since my stories are not getting much attention , I mostly write when I am bored really **

**I would like to thank these Three Authors that give me a lot support on my other stories**

**agent josie **

**perryluver101**

**Legendary Fairy**

**They have some great stories so check them out and See you later in some other story PEACE!**


End file.
